


You'll Be Home For Christmas

by 2tiedships2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Baking, Christmas, Food Fight, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Pining, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tiedships2/pseuds/2tiedships2
Summary: “Honesty, Lou, just ask Harry for help.”Louis remained silent as he continued to scowl at the Christmas calendar Niall had hung on their refrigerator.“And be nice to my calendar filled with holiday cheer,” Niall instructed. “You’re going to burn a fucking hole in it from the way you’re glaring at the innocent thing. It’s not the calendar’s fault that your heat is starting so close to Christmas.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 35
Kudos: 908
Collections: 1D Christmas Fest





	You'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of 1D Christmas Fest. For which I didn't originally sign up for. Thanks to the person who submitted this prompt as I wanted to write something for the Christmas season but didn't know where to begin. Thus how I ended up pinch hitting for the fest. 
> 
> Original Prompt: ABO: Character A is an omega whose family goes all out at Christmas. When their heat happens to fall dangerously close to the 25th, they ask an alpha friend, Character B, to help them through it (to shorten the duration). Character B agrees; they won't let something like their secret long-term crush ruin A's Christmas.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I have no association with the band One Direction and those surrounding them, please don't share this work with anyone in the band.
> 
> Everyone have a lovely holiday season! Thanks for reading!

“Honesty, Lou, just ask Harry for help.”

Louis remained silent as he continued to scowl at the Christmas calendar Niall had hung on their refrigerator.

“And be nice to my calendar filled with holiday cheer,” Niall instructed. “You’re going to burn a fucking hole in it from the way you’re glaring at the innocent thing. It’s not the calendar’s fault that your heat is starting so close to Christmas.”

Louis huffed and turned around to face his flatmate. He placed his hands on his hips and widened his stance before saying, “You don’t understand, Niall. It’s Christmas! _Christmas!_ My heat is going to ruin our Christmas. I haven’t even told my mum yet. Or anyone. Everyone is able to make it this year too. Except me. I don’t necessarily mind missing my birthday, of course. Celebrating getting older is so overrated. But I Can’t. Miss. Christmas!”

“Are you high?” Niall asked calmly as he rummaged around the drawer for a spoon.

“Am I … what?” 

“You don’t think you’re blowing this a little out of proportion? Or a lot?”

Louis deflated onto one of the kitchen chairs. “Fine. Maybe a little. But you’ve joined my family a couple of times. It’s the one day of the year where it’s guaranteed that everyone will be in the same place. And we celebrate it.”

“That you do,” Niall agreed as he settled into the second chair with his bowl of cereal. “Every time I went I questioned if maybe you were all actually Italian instead of English. One of those Italian families that people are scared to be near during the holiday because they’re so… Italian.”

Louis burst out in laughter. “What does that even mean?”

“Harry and Liam are coming over tonight to watch a movie,” Niall said. “We should watch _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_. You’ll see what I mean.”

Louis grunted and got up to get his own cereal. 

“You can ask Harry to help you with your heat while he’s here too.”

“No,” Louis grumbled.

He heard Niall let out a sigh behind him. Louis didn’t know why Niall was so set on Harry helping him out. He’d been mentioning it for weeks now. Even before Louis’ outburst about missing Christmas. But now that it was coming down to the wire, Louis really did need help. Having an alpha would shorten the duration of his heat and he would be able to get home to Donny before Christmas day. Maybe even before his birthday. He just needed anyone but Harry. They were too good of friends and who knows what could happen to their friendship if things went wrong. Louis couldn’t bear to jeopardize that in any way. 

“Suit yourself,” Niall conceded. “Maybe I could go to Donny in your place while you suffer in silence here. Although you’re never really silent during your heat, which is quite disturbing at times, but you know what I mean.”

“You’ll be in Ireland, mate,” Louis unnecessarily reminded him as he sat back down with his Cocoa Puffs. “Now, what time are Liam and Harry coming over on this rainy Saturday?”

“About six. Liam’s bringing pizza.”

Louis nodded in acknowledgement and tried to focus on his cereal as he accidentally wondered what it would be like if Harry did, in fact, help him with his heat. It didn’t matter. Harry would only agree out of some alpha friendship obligation and Louis didn’t want to put him in that position.

\----

“Second Saturday of every other month?” Liam inquired upon entering the living room to find Louis sprawled out on the couch in an old pair of joggers and t-shirt.

“That it is, Lima Bean,” Louis confirmed. “ _Everyone_ should have a scheduled Saturday to do nothing. It’s rejuvenating.”

“Are you going to share the couch?” Harry asked as he stood looking down at Louis. “Or are we all sitting on the floor.”

“He doesn’t share,” Niall chimed in as he handed out the beers he had retrieved from the kitchen. “I already tried.”

Louis lifted his head enough to give Niall a proper glare. “You didn’t even ask.”

“Neither am I,” Harry stated as he yanked the throw pillow out from where Louis had been laying his head. Louis’ mind momentarily went blank when Harry cupped the back of his neck and squeezed gently. Harry lifted him up enough to shuffle into the corner of the couch, returning Louis’ head to a resting position on Harry’s thigh. 

“Thanks for sharing,” Harry said with a smirk, patting Louis once on the chest before resting his arm on the back of the couch. 

“Yeah,” Louis unintentionally whispered as he stared up at Harry with wide eyes. Harry didn’t seem to notice and Louis quickly averted his gaze and cleared his throat before continuing. “I thought you lads were bringing pizza. I’ve been holding out on making food with the expectation. Or was Niall just making that up?”

“Excuse you,” Niall protested. “I don’t lie when it comes to food and you know it.”

“Fair point,” Louis agreed as he looked everywhere but up at Harry. “What are we ordering?”

“Already ordered,” Harry said as Louis continued to look around the room. “Should be here in less than a half hour.”

“Excellent,” Louis said as he closed his eyes. “Just enough time for a nap.”

Louis blocked out the sounds of the room as he continued to lay in the same position, his closed eyes now directed towards the ceiling. Alphas didn’t just squeeze omega’s necks like that. Not without intention. Harry could have easily made Louis move and they both knew it. But instead he had held onto the back of Louis’ neck the entire time. Of course it had only been, like, twenty-eight seconds of contact but still. Harry was alpha. Louis was omega. And they were only friends. So what the fuck had that been about? What was the intent behind Harry’s action.

Maybe it wouldn’t be a big deal if they were tactile with each other. Louis often draped himself over Niall for no particular reason accept to annoy him. They had even cuddled from time to time. In a platonic way, of course. But in the three years Louis had known Harry, there had never been much physical contact. 

Had Louis ever given the impression that he didn’t want physical contact with Harry? Or maybe it was an unspoken mutual thing? Why the fuck didn’t they cuddle? Louis loved Harry’s autumn scent and certainly wouldn’t have minded being closer to it. Platonically.

Louis internally sighed. He needed a cuddle now and it was going to have to be Niall giving it. Because that’s just how things were.

Louis briefly wondered if he had fallen asleep as it seemed nowhere near half an hour when the flat’s buzzer went off. His mind scrambled. Should he sit up? Or stay where he was until directed by Harry. Although would there be any neck action if that happened? Louis internally rolled his eyes and made a mental note to never refer to whatever had happened as neck action. He needed to come up with something that didn’t sound like they were giving each other love bites. Or scenting. Neck action in the form of scenting made much more sense. Kind of. 

Louis sat up before his mind could continue to ramble.

“Bring on the food,” Louis cheerfully announced as he glanced over to Harry. He found the man with a small frown on his face. Maybe a look of disappointment? However, it vanished so quickly Louis was left wondering if he had imagined it.

As the group congregated around the coffee table to dig into the food, Niall announced, “ _My Big Fat Greet Wedding_ has already been decided as movie of choice. Just FYI.”

“I thought we were watching a Christmas movie,” Liam mumbled between bites. “No?”

“What happened to _Love Actually_?” Harry asked. “Didn’t we decide that movie should be a tradition?”

“We definitely did not,” Louis commented. “Sorry, Haz. But two years in a row is all you get.”

“It _is_ a good movie though,” Niall pointed out. “We could do both.”

Louis watched Harry’s eyes twinkle as he nodded in agreement. He was certainly a beautiful man. Louis would love to be in the tactile zone so he could run his fingers through Harry’s soft hair. 

“And _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_?” Liam inquired again.

Niall laughed quickly before explaining. “Me and Louis were talking about Christmas this morning. Which Louis may, or may not, be home to celebrate this year…”

“Niall!” Louis burst out before he could say anything about his upcoming heat.

Niall waved a dismissive hand in Louis’ direction and continued. “As an outsider who has experienced a couple of Christmases in Doncaster, I have wondered if Louis’ family is faking being English. With the chaos that ensues, I think they may actually be Italian. A big fat Italian family who celebrates Christmas.”

“Huh?” Liam mumbled over his mouthful of pizza, his brows drawn together in confusion.

Niall rolled his eyes. “We’re watching the movie. You’ll see what I’m talking about and then we can compare it to Louis’ yearly celebrations… assuming he can make it.”

It took a moment for Louis to uncross his legs but he successfully managed to kick Niall underneath the table. Niall momentarily choked on his sip of beer and Louis smirked at his perfectly timed physical assault. It’s not like Niall would die from choking on beer so no harm done. Except for his shirt which now had beer stains down the front of it. Sad.

Louis noticed Harry looking between him and Niall with a furrowed brow and Louis made an attempt to intervene on whatever thoughts Harry may be trying to work out. 

“No offense to the lovely actors and beautiful storyline,” Louis began. “But if we’re watching _Love Actually_ second, I may fall asleep after eating all this pizza. And the popcorn Niall is making. And the Dove chocolate he is giving me.”

“What are you going on about?” Niall asked. “Absolutely no to the chocolate.”

“I thought you already had plans to go home,” Harry interrupted. “You’ve been talking about celebrating Christmas all month, Lou.”

The room fell silent and Louis and Niall stared at one another. Despite Niall’s obvious choice of words that only Louis knew was alluding to his heat, Louis could see that he hadn’t thought ahead to the questioning his comment may lead to.

“I’ve been threatening to take Louis to Ireland with me,” Niall lied to avoid suspicion. “Either that or we swap families for the holiday. I love celebrating with big Italian families and Louis needs to experience a normal Christmas.”

“Oh my God, stop with the Italian family references,” Louis practically begged, quickly forgetting about Harry’s question. He seemed appeased with Niall’s answer. Especially considering Niall was giving Louis a look as if he was actually debating the idea of making a family swap for the holiday.

“Movie?” Liam asked, bringing everyone back to the present. “I’m curious how Louis’ family correlates.”

“It doesn’t,” Louis insisted as he took another bite into his pizza.

Harry giggled quietly and Louis considered twisting around to kick him too. Louis realized physical contact in the form of playful violence had never been an issue with Harry. Although it was mostly one-sided with Louis being the one inflicting it.

The group had plenty of time to finish eating as Niall searched on every streaming site in an attempt to watch _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_ for free. Harry was finishing clearing all of the boxes and empty beer bottles away when Niall finally caved and decided to spend the money to rent it. 

“Fucking finally,” Louis mumbled as Niall clicked the purchase button.

“Watch it, Tommo.”

Louis glanced over to see Harry walking out of the kitchen, carrying four beers and an unrecognizable look on his face. Louis had never seen it before and wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked quietly as Harry took a seat on the left side of Louis. Liam was already content in the arm chair so Niall ended up plopping down on Louis’ other side. 

Harry shook his head. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

“Haz...” Louis prodded. 

Harry gave him a dreadfully pathetic smile as he handed Louis a cold beer. “It’s no big deal, Lou. I promise. I just realized I forgot to buy something when I was out today. For Christmas. For Gemma. That’s all.”

Louis just stared at him for a moment. Honestly, Harry couldn’t lie if his life depended on it. Niall had made up quite a convincing story about swapping families for the holiday while all Harry could come back with was a choppy response about forgetting to buy something.

Based on Harry’s attempt at a lie though, Louis knew not to push any farther. If Harry had something to say he would do so when he was ready. In the meantime, Louis set his beer on the table and leaned to his right, crashing down into Niall’s lap. 

“Hold me,” Louis instructed. “Cuddle me. Love me.”

“You’re pathetic,” Niall stated as he poked Louis in the nose. 

Louis scrunched his nose. “Why do you smell like beer?”

“Because you kicked me and made me spill it on myself, you idiot.”

“Can you maybe go change your shirt so you can cuddle me without smelling like beer,” Louis suggested.

“Wanker,” Niall said as he pressed play. “Go cuddle with Harry if you don’t like my smell. Or does his alpha scent smell like beer? In which case I guess it doesn’t matter.”

Louis noticed Liam glance over to the occupants on the couch with a curious expression on his face. Louis had no time to question it as Liam redirected his gaze. 

Louis suddenly became aware of how strongly it smelled like autumn leaves. 

“He smells like autumn,” Louis whispered.

“Harry,” Niall called. Louis pinched Niall in the thigh and Niall flicked Louis’ ear. “Would you be so kind as to fulfill this omega’s request of a cuddle? If he’s going to complain about my smell then cuddle opportunities are lost.”

Louis huffed and sat up. “I need a new roommate,” Louis mumbled. “My current one is useless.”

“You realize the movie is starting?” Liam asked loudly. He could always be counted on to hush the group when it came to watching films he’d never seen before.

Niall shoved Louis in the shoulder. Hard. 

“The fuck?” Louis called out as Niall pushed him again, almost causing him to tumble into Harry’s lap.

“I must admit,” Niall mused as he poked Louis in the arm. “I’ve never actually seen Harry cuddle someone before.”

A pinched expression flitted across Harry’s features before holding an arm out and saying, “Come on, Lou. I’ll give you a proper cuddle.”

Niall gave him one last shove and Louis pulled his feet up onto the couch as he shuffled into Harry’s open arm. 

\----

Harry was an excellent cuddler. It was a slow progression but as the movie came to a close, Harry had his feet propped up on the coffee table so he could slouch down into the couch. Louis hadn’t even realized how much they had moved until Harry wrapped his other arm around Louis’ shoulders so he was pulled tight into Harry’s body. Louis merely settled in and happily continued to watch the movie, which had yet to show anything that resembled Louis’ family on Christmas.

Christmas.

Harry obviously didn’t have an aversion to cuddling. Not that Louis really thought that. But he had never seen or experienced it. So they could still be friends, right? They were spending the movie cuddling. Maybe even the second movie if they did end up watching _Love Actually_. Their friendship wasn’t going to crumble when cuddling ended. So why should it if Harry was just helping out a friend with their heat? Louis would give it more thought when cuddling ended. 

\----

“How did that resemble my family in any way, shape, or form?” Louis asked as the ending credits began to roll. 

“Sit up, Lou,” Harry instructed. “I have to wee.”

Louis sat up without a second thought as he waited for Niall’s answer. 

“The chaos, mate!” Niall exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “Did you not see the chaos of that family?”

“It’s a big family,” Liam advised from where he was stretching. “There’s bound to be chaos.”

“No, but…” Niall began before sulking into the cushions. “Nevermind.”

Louis got up to make popcorn, patting Niall’s head as if he were a child. “It’s okay, Neil. It was a good movie. Well worth the money you spent to watch it.”

“I second that,” Liam said. “Yes, or no, to watching _Love Actually_? Are we really going to make that a tradition?”

Louis didn’t bother responding. He’d probably end up falling asleep so his vote wasn’t worth much. As he started in on making popcorn his eyes landed on the refrigerator. He slapped both hands over his mouth to muffle any sound before it could be made. Harry had seen the calendar. The closer Christmas came the more scribbles of frustration Louis had placed around the word ‘HEAT’. With the exception of Niall, no one ever knew when Louis’ heat was due. But Harry was fully aware this month. That could possibly explain Harry’s earlier facial expression Louis couldn’t quite pin down.

Although, maybe this was a good thing. As Louis pulled bowls off of the shelf, he nodded to himself. It was a very good thing. Louis could ask for Harry’s help and he probably wouldn’t be caught so off guard. 

On the other hand, who could Louis contact to get the date of Christmas day moved on the yearly list of holidays? That had to be a lot easier than awkwardly asking your friend to help with a heat. Louis groaned in frustration and resolved to forget about anything heat related for the remainder of the night. 

\----

Niall still smelled like beer so Harry was now officially next on the list of people to curl into for the second movie. 

“We’re cuddling now,” Louis quietly announced a few minutes after Harry had set his empty bowl to the side. By Louis’ calculations, giving an official announcement that he was going to encroach on Harry’s personal space was probably best for their first night of platonic cuddling.

“What about me?” Niall protested as Louis went to move closer into Harry’s space. “Is Harry replacing me?”

Louis leaned over and gave Niall a peck on the cheek. “Of course not. But you should have thought about changing your smelly shirt in between movies.”

“Wanker,” Niall stated.

“Dickhead,” Louis shot back.

Harry laughed softly as Louis shuffled back into his space. 

Louis was about to doze off when he stiffened at his own whine. He didn’t even know why until he felt a pressure lift off the back of his neck. He wasn’t sure if he should move. Or say something. Or ignore it happened. Or, now that Louis realized what had startled him, maybe even ask Harry to do it again. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered apologetically. “I… um…”

What were Harry’s intentions? What did he want? What did Harry’s internal _alpha_ want?

“Will you help with my heat?” It was out before Louis even realized what he said. “I mean…”

Fuck. This was the end to their friendship. Louis just fucked it up. He was about to sit up to leave when Harry reached up and brushed his thumb along the back of Louis’ neck. His body immediately relaxed into Harry’s chest.

Harry proceeded to silently run his fingers and hand along the back of Louis’ neck and hair for the remainder of the movie. Or at least until Louis fell asleep after Harry’s thumb made its way behind his ear. Louis made a sleepy mental note to investigate if there was an off switch on the side of his head.

\----

"Did you ask him?" Niall said by way of his morning greeting, as he joined Louis in the kitchen.

Louis tossed his phone to the side and face planted onto the table. "Did you not hear me last night?"

"What? Wait. Really? When? Did you?"

Louis sat up and turned his attention to his flatmate. "I completely word vomited, Niall! It just came out! I didn't even mean for it to happen!"

"When?"

"During the movie."

Niall wiggled his eyebrows and asked, "While you were cuddling?"

Louis sighed. "I mean, like, obviously we're just friends. But I'm still omega. And he was being kinda alpha-y. And my body reacted. I fully blame my inner omega for saying anything. Outer Louis would have kept my mouth shut and, if I decided to ask, would have done so like a normal human being."

Niall crossed his arms and gave Louis his evil glare. Which wasn't very evil. "So would you have asked him or no? Like, if you weren't high on alpha Harry?" Niall momentary went silent. "Wait. Did he scent you?"

"No," Louis stated. "We're just friends, Niall. It will never happen. And I'm fine with that."

"Mhmm," Niall mumbled under his breath as he started collecting his items for breakfast. "If you say so."

Louis ignored the comment and grabbed his phone. He may, or may not, be patiently waiting for a text from Harry. Or _impatiently_ waiting. Technically Harry had never answered his inquiry and Louis wasn't sure what that meant. Should he cancel Christmas with his family or not? At this point his heat was only three days away and, assuming Harry knew that from Niall's fucking calendar, shouldn't he be contacting Louis at this point? Because Louis wasn't asking again. Absolutely not.

"Are you going to stare at your phone all day?" Niall asked with laughter in his voice. He knew Louis too well, damn it.

"He never gave a definitive answer and I'm not asking again," Louis huffed, standing up and shoving the silent phone in his pocket.

"Where are you going?" Niall whined. "It's our Sunday morning breakfast bonding time."

Louis smirked. "Would you prefer to join me in getting ready for my heat? You can make sure my toys are squeaky clean."

Niall quickly covered his ears and yelled, "TMI, Tommo! Oh my God, go away immediately."

Louis snorted and headed to his room. He might as well make a quick trip to Tesco for water and protein shakes for heat supplies. It's not like he had anything better to do. Or at least until his phone vibrated with an incoming text. 

_Harry: About last night..._

Louis stared at his phone. What about last night? Louis watched as the bubbles indicating that Harry was typing appeared and disappeared over and over. Either he was slowly writing a novel or he didn't know what to say. Hopefully, it was the novel because Louis had no idea how to respond to Harry's message. 

Louis continued to watch as Harry's novel became longer and longer. 

_Harry: Did you still need help with your heat?_

Louis blinked. That's it? That's all Harry could come up with after eighty-four years of typing?

Louis thought about his words before beginning his text. He wasn't going to give Harry the idea that he was writing a novel. Short and simple. Simple. What the fuck was possibly simple about this whole scenario. Spoiler alert: absolutely nothing. He realized with a start that he didn't even know what Harry had planned for Christmas. When was he going home to celebrate? Was he going home? Niall was leaving tomorrow, leaving Louis alone for his heat. But what about Harry? Louis' Christmas may possibly be ruined but he wasn't going to allow Harry's to be as well. That was a simple enough question to get the topic going.

_Louis: What are your plans for Christmas? You're going home right?_

_Harry: I haven't decided. Or if I do, I'm not sure what day._

_Louis: How do you not know what day? It's Christmas! Am I the only one that enjoys Christmas?_

_Harry: I do. I just don't have set plans yet._

_Louis: Will Gemma be there?_

_Harry: Yes._

Louis sighed. Why couldn’t Harry just give a straight answer? Okay, to be fair he kind of was to the questions Louis was asking. But couldn't he just give an answer on whether he would be willing to help Louis? Because, as previously stated Louis, or his stupid inner omega, was not asking again.

_Harry: So?_

Louis scrolled up to read the conversation again. Oh. Harry _did_ ask about his heat but Louis had skipped that question and moved on to another topic. This was awkward as fuck. Louis couldn't be responsible for Harry missing out on his holiday family time. Not when it sounded like his entire family was getting together as well. 

_Harry: Lou. I can help you if you want. My family's Christmas plans don't sound as important as yours. We watched an entire movie about it._

Louis sighed to himself. He needed to get this over with. 

_Louis: I guess it would be helpful._

_Harry: When does it start?_

_Louis: Three days. Approximately. Niall will be gone. He leaves tomorrow._

_Harry: Then I'll come over tomorrow._

_Harry: If that's okay._

The fuck? He was just coming over for the day, right? Although, Harry could sleep in Niall's bed if he did want to stay. But it would be completely unnecessary for him to stick around when Louis wasn't in heat and, quite frankly, kind of weird. They had been friends for nearly three years but for some reason never really spent much time alone. Well, the two of them did plenty of things together if they were out in public, but if they were hanging out at one of their flats Liam or Niall always tended to be there. This would be interesting. 

Louis decided not to question it over text and just wait to see what transpired. God, he hoped this wasn't going to screw up their friendship. 

_Louis: That works. Sure. (And last night’s movie had NOTHING in common with my family!)_

Louis tossed his phone to the side and flopped down on his bed. What was going to happen? Harry had never given a proper answer about what his plans were for Christmas and he didn't want to ruin it for Harry's family. Or for Harry obviously. Louis knew having an alpha would shorten the duration of his heat but by how much? He had only had an alpha help when they were together as a couple and it usually shortened it by two days or so. But what about now? He and Harry weren't together. Would that change things? Was Louis asking for Harry's help even worth it? 

"I thought you were cleaning your toys?" Niall asked as he popped his head into Louis’ room. 

"I thought that was TMI and you didn't want to know," Louis shot back as he sat up. "Besides, Harry agreed to help so they're not needed."

Niall pumped his fist in the air in excitement. Or something. "Thank God. And I didn't want to know anything about your toys. That was just a segway into seeing if you had heard from Harry."

Louis laughed. "You could have just asked."

"Nah," Niall responded. "Then you would have gotten all shifty and not given a straight answer."

"That makes no sense, but okay. You wanna go to the store? I need water and stuff for my heat."

"Orrrrr," Niall suggested. "You could help me pack and go to the store with Harry instead. Unless he's only coming over when your heat starts?"

"He's coming tomorrow," Louis responded. "I hope he doesn't plan to stay the night because that would just be weird."

Niall snorted. "I'd prepare for him to stay. Tomorrow night and all the way through your heat. Good luck and may the force be with you."

Louis scoffed. "I don't need luck. I need... something. I'm not sure what, but this isn't anything but awkward. We're friends."

"Friends have sleepovers all the time. We've fallen asleep cuddling together. What's the big deal?"

Louis raised his eyebrow as if it were obvious. "He's an alpha."

"And?"

"What if he likes my smell, or whatever, and wants to scent me? Like, before my heat. That's not in the book of platonic sleepovers."

"There is no book about sleepovers," Niall deadpanned. "Be an omega for fuck's sake and let him be an alpha. He’s going to want to take care of you like the omega you are.” 

"All I need is to be knotted by something besides a toy," Louis insisted. "Nothing else."

"I don't believe you," Niall argued. "But just friends or not, don't deny the poor guy if he wants to help in more than just knotting you."

"Don't you have packing to do?"

"I'm procrastinating."

Louis rolled his eyes. “You don’t say.”

"I hope you get to spend time with your family, Lou," Niall said in seriousness. "Well, I know you'll be able to now."

"Mhmm," Louis mumbled. He'd probably get to spend time with them with the help of Harry. But at what cost?

"And stop worrying about your friendship, mate. He's not going anywhere." 

"Right. Not worrying."

"Okay, I'm finished procrastinating," Niall announced. "Feel free to come help me since you skipped out on our Sunday morning breakfast bonding time."

"You're ridiculous, _Neil_."

"You love me," Niall said with a sickening sweet smile that looked more like a grimace. "And you'll miss me."

"Maybe. Maybe not," Louis said with an actual smile. "Make sure you say hi to your family for me. In case I forget to tell you that later."

"Will do."

Niall gave a small wave and headed to his bedroom. Louis halfway considered following him for company but didn't want to take the chance of ending up packing as Niall laid on his bed and gave directions. That had happened one too many times. 

Instead he closed his eyes for a morning nap. He'd do his shopping in a bit. 

\----

Niall left in the early afternoon the following day and, for the second day in a row, Louis went back to staring at his phone as he waited for a text from Harry. They hadn't said anything else and Louis had no idea when the alpha would be showing up. 

He paced around the living room, his thoughts once again returning to what spending so much alone time with Harry was going to be like. And how was his heat going to go? Louis really should have researched on how to move the day of Christmas on the calendar. Or, at least, how to tell his entire immediate and extended family that they needed to celebrate on another day. That would have worked too... if Louis had thought of the proposition sooner.

It was five o'clock on the dot when the buzzer to the flat went off. Louis stood by the door, waiting for Harry to climb the three flights of stairs. When he reached the landing Louis was shocked to see Harry with a large duffle bag slung over his shoulder as well as pulling along a roller suitcase. It looked like they would be having a sleepover after all.

"How long do you plan on staying, Haz? What is all that?”

"It's Christmas, Lou," Harry said with a bright smile. "You can't go home yet so we're celebrating."

"With a month's worth of clothes?"

Harry shook his head fondly. "I assumed that you don't own cookie cutters. Or even the ingredients needed to make cookies."

Louis giggled softly. "You assume correctly. And what else is in there?"

"Well, I bought supplies for your heat, of course."

Niall was right. Harry was going alpha. This was bad. Or could be bad. 

"I appreciate that, Haz," Louis said. "But I actually already went and got stuff."

Harry shrugged as he moved past Louis into the flat. "You can save it for another month. Besides, I also brought ice cream."

Harry was a good man. Louis surely didn't need ice cream for his heat, but there was plenty of time beforehand to eat however much Harry had packed. 

"I think we should make cookies tonight," Harry stated as he dropped the duffle bag onto the kitchen floor. "When's the last time you made cookies?"

Louis stared at him like he had two heads.

"Is that a serious question?"

Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Should it not be?"

"Harry," Louis began. "I don't cook. And I definitely don't bake. So the answer would be I’ve never made cookies."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Never? Not even when you lived at home?"

Louis thought for a moment. Of course he had helped in the kitchen. But that was supervised and with strict instructions.

"That's true," Louis said as he opened the duffle bag filled with food. "I guess I helped. But I haven’t baked since I moved away from home. The oven doesn't get much use between me and Niall."

"In which case, we’re making cookies _now_ ," Harry advised. "The oven needs to be used immediately."

Louis smiled and all of his doubts of Harry staying here disappeared. The alpha seemed perfectly at ease with the current situation they were in. 

"Just tell me where to begin."

\----

"Haz!"

"Lou! Stop!"

"You started it!"

"I certainly did not!"

Louis ran his fingers through his hair, coming away with his hand coated in flour. Everything had been perfectly peaceful as Louis watched Harry mix together the ingredients. Louis happily joined in with providing assistance once the dough was laid out and ready to be cut into the shapes of snowmen, Christmas trees, and stars. 

With the second batch in the oven, Harry enlisted Louis' help in cleaning up. Which sounded absolutely boring. So instead Louis brushed a teeny tiny bit of flour on Harry's shirt. Only enough to get his attention. 

Apparently Harry didn't take well to flour being brushed onto his shirt and flicked his fingers full of water into Louis' face. Louis wasn't sure who started the full out food war. Food fight didn't seem like a strong enough term for the way ingredients were being thrown around the kitchen. 

Louis' eyes widened as Harry cracked an egg over his head, the yolk quickly running through his fringe and down his forehead. Harry gave a slight cringe before quickly brushing Louis fringe back while grabbing a tea towel to stop the yolk before it landed in his eyes.

"Just for the record," Harry stated. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Lies."

"Okay," Harry corrected. "I did mean to smash an egg over your head, but more towards the back so it wouldn't run down your face."

"How considerate of you," Louis deadpanned.

"Should we call a truce?" Harry asked. "A cease fire?"

Louis took the towel from Harry and started to wipe off his flour covered face. "I think it might be for the best."

Harry nodded as he grabbed a towel from inside the designated drawer. How did Harry know where things were in Louis and Niall's kitchen? Louis barely knew where anything was. 

As Louis innocently went to the sink to wash his hands he decided it would be best to use the last egg in the carton. He snatched it up and smashed it against the back of Harry's hair. The perfect location to get nearly his entire hair filled with yolk while keeping it out of his eyes. Louis found himself incredibly thoughtful like that.

"Oops?"

Harry turned slowly face Louis. "Oops?"

"At least it not running down your face," Louis pointed out.

Harry grabbed Louis by the waist and reached out for the bag of flour. 

"Oh, fuck no!" Louis yelled as he wiggled out of Harry's hold. No fucking way was he having an entire bag dumped on him. 

Fortunately, Louis' thrashing in the alpha's arms managed to get Harry to drop the bag before it could hit Louis. _Unfortunately_ , it caused the pair to lose their footing. It was like they were in a romantic comedy with the cliché ending to every major food fight. The pair grabbed onto each other in the hopes of remaining upright but, of course, landed on the floor with tangled limbs. Harry, being the gentleman that he was, took the brunt of the fall as Louis landed on top of him. 

"This was your fault," Louis grumbled into the crook of Harry's neck. It's possible that his nose was broken. Probably not. But they were currently in a romcom so anything would make sense.

"You smell like cinnamon," Harry replied softly. 

Louis didn't move from where he was laying on top of Harry but he lifted himself up enough to be able to look him in the eyes.

"It's the cookies," Louis stated, unsure if he wanted Harry to be commenting on his scent. Technically, it was simply a fact that many alphas had told him. But from the way Harry uttered the words it sounded like he was saying something beyond just fact.

Harry shook his head slowly. "It's not the cookies, Lou."

Louis needed to move. He needed to climb off of the alpha and get started on cleaning up. But his body was yelling at him to stay exactly where he was. Harry didn't seem to mind his weight so what was the hurry? 

Louis watched as a look of uncertainty flitted across Harry's face. He didn't have time to question why before Harry's fingers brushed against the back of his neck and his hand settled. The touch was so light it was barely there. Physically, at least. Mentally, Louis' neck was burning. His whole body throbbed with want and without thinking he leaned down and kissed Harry square on the lips. 

Realizing his mistake, Louis pulled back almost immediately.

"Fuck. I'm sorry. I, mean, I..."

Harry squeezed the back of his neck and Louis knew what it meant. 

The kiss was soft at first. Full of uncertainty. But it didn't take long before the pair were kissing with purpose. And it was perfect. It was unexpected, at least to Louis, but perfect.

It seemed to last forever, yet not long at all. Definitely not long enough.

"We need to get cleaned up, Lou," Harry said softly, his hand was still resting on the back of Louis' neck. 

"Yeah," Louis agreed, speaking just as quietly. 

Louis rolled off of the man, Harry's fingers lingering on his neck before letting go. Without Harry's grounding touch, Louis' mind flooded with confusion. Was that meant to happen? Did Harry want Louis to kiss him. Maybe he read the sign wrong? Maybe Harry had actually meant for Louis to get off of him. But he would have said that, right? On the other hand, Harry could have just asked Louis to kiss him. Or not. That wouldn't have worked and they both knew it. Louis would claim friendship status and deny the alpha. 

The uncertainty running through Louis' mind stopped as they both stood and looked around the kitchen.

"Oh, my God," Louis said in awe. "Look what you did, Haz."

"Me?" Harry said defensively as they continued to look at the mess before them. It was going to take hours to clean. 

"The cookies are burning," Louis stated in a calm, even tone. "The burnt cookies are definitely your fault. There's no way around that."

"Fuck."

Harry rushed to open the oven. The cookies, if you could call them that, were nearly black. 

"I was really looking forward to eating that batch too," Louis huffed.

"I would say I'm never letting you bake again," Harry advised. "But burnt cookies just means that you need to practice. So we'll make some more tomorrow."

Louis laughed and gestured around the room. "All of the ingredients are on the floor."

"Okay, maybe not tomorrow," Harry conceded. "But someday in the near future."

"Where do we even start?" Louis asked as Harry poked at the blackened shapes on the cookie sheet. 

Harry smiled softly and pointed towards the doorway. "You take a shower and I'll clean up."

The offer was tempting but there was no way Louis could leave Harry to do the job on his own. 

"It's fine, I promise," Harry assured before Louis could say anything. "If we both stay to clean up you're just going to start another food fight."

He had a point. There was that possibility.

"Haz..."

Harry placed his hands on his hips. "Would you prefer I go take a shower while you clean up?"

"I'm going to go take a shower," Louis responded quickly. "Have fun."

Louis turned and headed towards his room for clean clothes, Harry's laughter trailing behind him. 

\----

"Is it okay if I stay here?" Harry asked once they were both showered and sitting side by side on the couch. They weren't cuddling and Louis couldn't help but be a little disappointed by that. But they were both sat close enough so they were touching from shoulders to feet. 

Louis bit his lip as he continued to scroll through the movies on Netflix. It was more than okay if he stayed. But what was Harry's plan on where he would sleep? On the couch? In Niall's bed? With Louis? Did he have a plan?

"I can go home and come back tomorrow," Harry continued when Louis didn't respond. "Or Wednesday if that's when your heat starts. Whatever you feel comfortable with."

"Of course you can stay, Harry," Louis confirmed. "It will be nice to have someone here in place of Niall. It'll be refreshing."

Harry laughed softly at that and Louis continued, "Plus, that way you'll be here in case my heat starts early. Sometimes it does when I'm with an alpha. Or there's an alpha around. Whichever. For once it would be nice if it started early."

"So you can get home?"

Louis nodded in confirmation. "The sooner it starts, the sooner it will be over with. Honestly, I've never had a heat at a worse time."

Louis clicked to play _It's A Wonderful Life_ , knowing Harry would be happy watching it as well.

"Do you, um..." Harry started.

Louis directed his attention to Harry and found the alpha's cheeks flushing.

"Do you want to, like, um..."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Spit it out, Harry. It's just me."

"I know," Harry said with a heavy sigh. "Trust me, I know."

Louis furrowed his brows in confusion. Because what the fuck did that mean?

"Hazza?"

Harry shook his head as if clearing his thoughts and asked, "Do you want me to scent you? Or you scent me? Would that help? Do you think? In making your heat start early? If you had an alpha for more than just their knot."

"You're more that just a knot, Harry," Louis stated as he turned his attention to his friend. "We may not be together. Like, _together_ together. But I don't use alphas like that. Even if I need to speed up my heat. I asked you because I trust you. I know that you'll take care of me."

A smile formed on Harry's face and he opened his arm. "Come over here and let me give you cuddles."

"And scent me," Louis instructed, as he moved into Harry's space.

"Of course. Whatever you need, Lou."

Louis thought for a moment. He didn't want to push things too far. But he had a deep desire to be closer to the alpha. Amazing as cuddles were, he wanted more than that.

Louis looked up through his lashes to find Harry already looking down at him. It was Louis' turn to blush while asking, "Can we maybe lay down?"

Harry's eyes twinkled in delight as he rearranged them so Harry was holding Louis tight around the chest with both arms. 

"Your arm is going to fall asleep with me laying on it like that, you know."

Harry shifted to kiss the side of Louis' neck and hugged him tighter. "Let me worry about that."

Louis neck burned with pleasure where Harry had kissed it. He didn't say anything, merely nodded in confirmation. 

Louis was sure he could stay awake for one of his favorite Christmas movies, but the more the room started to smell like autumn leaves, and the longer Harry spent nosing through his hair, Louis' eyes drifted shut. 

\----

When Louis stirred awake, the movie appeared to be over and the only light in the room was that of the bright moon streaming through the window. Instead of Harry spooning him, Louis was turned into his chest and tucked tight into Harry's body to prevent him from rolling off the couch. Harry was considerate that way. Louis didn't open his eyes and stopped moving when he felt Harry holding him with his hand on Louis' neck. 

What had caused this change in his friend? Did he have this sudden need to act like an alpha when Louis was around? If so, why? Had Harry's feelings changed for some inexplicable reason? Weren't they just friends? What was happening? They cuddled once and all of a sudden Louis is kissing the man and Harry has this need to play alpha? What other questions could Louis ask himself to make him go crazy? He could surely come up with more.

Louis breathed in Harry's autumn scent hoping it would calm him. Louis had always loved his smell, probably more than most of the alpha's Louis had been with but he certainly wasn't going to say that. He had a hard time even admitting it to himself since they were just friends. What if they went from more to friends? Louis had considered it from time to time, but quickly dismissed the idea for fear of the outcome. Maybe it would depend on how his heat went. 

Louis stirred again, this time on purpose in order to get the attention of Harry. He couldn't tell if his friend was asleep or not, but if they slept on the couch all night, they were going to ache in the morning. The pair could pretend they weren’t too old to have food fights, but they also weren’t young enough to be lying in odd positions all night. At least Louis couldn’t. Or maybe he could, but he would take pity on Harry’s bad back. 

Louis pressed his nose into Harry's chest and Harry lightly squeezed his neck. 

"Can we maybe go lay down in bed?" Louis whispered.

"Of course, love. Whatever you want. Or whatever you _need_. I'm here for you. Always."

"Always?" Louis asked over a yawn. He needed a comfortable bed.

Harry kissed the top of Louis' head. "Always, Lou. As long as you want me."

Louis nodded. His nose pressing into Harry's chest, but didn't say anything. 

Louis nearly toppled off the couch, momentarily forgetting they were squeezed onto the small area. Thankfully Harry caught him before he could roll onto the hard floor. 

"Did you get up to turn the lights off?" Louis asked as he carefully maneuvered to get up. "I mean, obviously you did. But how? I would have woken up if you were climbing over me."

Harry shrugged. "I made sure I wouldn't wake you up."

Louis made a mental note to question Harry's methods in the morning. In the meantime, he took the alpha's hand and pulled him towards the comfort of his bed. 

\----

Louis woke up to an empty bed. He rolled onto the second pillow just to make sure he hadn't been hallucinating when Harry had climbed into the bed after him. The pillow smelled like autumn and Louis smiled to himself. That had been a platonic enough sleepover. All was well. 

Louis heard noises outside of his closed bedroom door and he got up to investigate. As he entered the kitchen, Louis stopped dead. Why the fuck was Harry only wearing boxers? It was fucking winter time. Of course they had the heat on, but still. More than boxers should be worn in winter. Especially by Harry. It was distracting and Louis couldn’t stop staring. 

"Did you forget to pack clothes?"

Harry jumped in surprise from where he was preparing eggs. Hadn't Louis smashed the last one over his head? 

Harry turned and smiled. "You’ve seen me plenty of times in just boxers, Lou. Does it suddenly bother you?"

Yes. Yes, it did. Harry was right, they had seen each other in boxers plenty of times. But the fact that it was only the two of them in the flat made it seem a lot more intimate. Maybe domestic. Whatever it was, Louis was being affected by it more than he had ever been before. 

"Do you want me to go put some joggers on or something?" Harry asked with furrowed brows when Louis didn't answer.

Louis waved his hand in dismissal. "Of course not. I want you to feel comfortable while you're here. And I know you prefer to be naked so this is a step up."

Harry laughed softly but didn't look completely convinced. 

"Where did you get the eggs?" Louis asked in order to change topics. "I thought I used the last one on your head."

Harry let out a full laugh. Once calm he explained. "I brought two cartons. One for baking and one for eating. You need food with some good protein in preparation for your heat. And afterwards."

Louis nodded. He always made sure to eat plenty before his scheduled heats, but he never made a full English for himself. Louis frowned at the fact that, out of all of the alphas he had been with, which wasn't many he supposed, only one had gone out of his way to make sure Louis was stuffed with food and ready to go.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he set the plate full of food in front of where Louis had taken a seat. 

Louis smiled up at him. "Nothing, Haz. This is just really sweet of you."

It was Harry's turn to frown. "I don't understand. Have previous alphas not made you food?"

"Yes," Louis said quickly, in defense of his previous boyfriends. "Just usually not a full English is all. For the most part. Plus, technically my heat isn't until tomorrow. Although, I was thinking we should call some people together and make a prayer circle that it starts today."

Harry broke out into true laughter. "You'll be home for Christmas, Lou. I promise."

Louis looked down at the plate of delicious food. It wasn't a promise Harry should be making and he had to have known that. 

"I would prefer not to guarantee that promise," Harry continued. "But if you truly are, um, desperate, I can."

Louis looked up in confusion. "What do you mean? That doesn't make sense."

"I've heard about it through a couple of alphas," Harry started. "And then read more about it. If an alpha continues to knot an omega when they're sleeping, or when they don’t need to be knotted, it will make their heat progress faster."

Louis had never heard of that before. It didn't exactly sound ethical. It even sounded a bit revolting.

"Have you ever done it?" 

"No," Harry said immediately. "I feel that it's taking advantage of the omega. And I most certainly don't want to take advantage of you, Louis."

Louis nodded in understanding. "As much as I'd like to be home for Christmas, I wouldn't want that. And I know you wouldn't want to do that."

Harry released a sigh of relief. "Good. Maybe it's something that bonded mates are okay with. I don't know. I don't think I want to know. But I wanted to at least present the idea to you. I'd be able to keep my promise that way."

Louis smiled shyly at the alpha across the table from him. "Thank you, Haz. For your help. I know it's probably not something you would ever plan on doing."

"You're welcome," Harry replied. He opened his mouth as if to say something more, but eventually shut it with no words coming out.

They ate the remainder of their breakfast in silence. Louis adamantly ignored Harry's toned chest, instead thinking about what kind of alpha would knot an omega while they were resting. Louis may not remember or know much of what was going on around him in heat but he knew with one-hundred percent certainty that the alpha he was with would never do that. The more he thought about it, he felt it was just another way alphas justified taking advantage of omegas. Louis cringed and pushed it out of his mind. 

"I'm sorry I told you that," Harry said, coming around the table and squatting in front of Louis. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair, something he had wanted to do for years. "It's okay, Haz. It's not a pleasant thought, but I'm glad you told me. It's something to keep in mind for the future."

Harry ran his hands along Louis' thighs. "The future?"

Louis shrugged. "With other alphas."

A dark look flashed across Harry's face and he stood up. "Right. Other alphas."

Harry picked up the empty plates from the table and started washing up. Louis' eyes followed the alpha across the room and he smelled a scent of sadness in the air. Louis wasn't sure what had just transpired or what to do to fix it. He got up and crossed the room, wrapping his arms around Harry's naked waist, pressing his hands into his toned stomach. As Louis pressed his cheek into Harry's back, he felt a sense of relief escape from the man. There was obviously something about the kitchen that made Louis do strange things. First the kissing yesterday, and now this. It wasn't normal for their relationship but Louis wasn't going to stop something that felt so good. Especially if it made Harry feel better. 

Louis held on for the duration of Harry washing the plates, and once his hands were dry, he turned in Louis' arms. 

"Lou..."

Harry ran his hand along the back of Louis' neck and weaved his fingers through his hair. 

Louis shivered in pleasure at the contact. But he also couldn't handle not knowing Harry's intentions. 

"Why do you keep doing that?"

Harry dropped his hand. 

Louis frowned and looked him in the eyes. He looked sad. "I didn't... I didn't say I didn't like it. I've just never had an alpha hold onto my neck unless they wanted something. I don't understand what you want, Harry."

Harry stepped out of Louis hold and threw up his arms in exasperation. "I don't understand the alphas that you've been with, Lou!"

Louis cringed at the sudden outburst. Harry wasn't mad but... what the fuck _was_ he?

"What are you going on about?" Louis asked, crossing his arms in defense. "What do you mean by that? Or what are you implying?"

Harry dropped his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry."

That was the second time within an hour that Harry had said those words and Louis hated it. Maybe Louis' first thought had been right. Their friendship was getting screwed up. 

Harry walked back over to Louis and held his face in both of his hands. "You asked me what I want?"

Louis nodded as best he could with Harry holding him. 

"I want to take care of you. I want to be here and make you feel good. I'm not asking for anything in return."

Louis dropped his eyes. He wasn't expecting that answer. Maybe he should have, but he didn't.

"I want you to kiss me," Louis blurted out without thinking. He lifted his eyes to meet Harry's once more. Louis may have said the request without thinking, but he realized that he meant it. Looking at Harry he repeated himself, making sure Harry knew that he meant it. "I want you to kiss me, Haz."

Harry brushed his thumb along Louis' cheek and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling back. 

"I want you to kiss me for real," Louis instructed. 

Harry moved one of his hands and scratched lightly at the back of Louis' neck as their lips met. Louis groaned into the kiss. Harry certainly made him feel good. Mission accomplished. 

Louis let out a soft yelp when Harry broke the kiss long enough to grab the closest chair, sitting down and pulling Louis onto his lap. Harry ran his hands up Louis' shirt and kissed him with pure enthusiasm, leaving Louis slightly breathless. Louis weaved his fingers through Harry's hair, and was surprised to hear Harry's gasp when Louis pulled at a handful of curls. He repeated the action and Harry moved his hands to Louis' bum. Why had they never done this before? What had been stopping them? Harry pulled Louis tighter into him and he gasped as Louis felt their clothed cocks meet. He hadn't even realized he had gotten so hard. Harry ran his hands under Louis and pulled him in impossibly closer. Louis' hands halted their movement in Harry's hair. He could feel his knot. Fuck. He wanted Harry's knot. And Louis was fairly certain he couldn't wait for his heat to get it. 

"I want you to take me to bed," Louis moaned as Harry ran kisses along his jaw. When the alpha didn't say anything Louis bucked up into him. Harry broke away and looked up at Louis with questioning eyes.

"I want that, Harry," Louis clarified. "I want you to carry your omega to bed."

Harry stopped all ministrations on Louis' body and looked at him wide-eyed. Louis had gone too far. Fuck. But the feel of Harry's hardness was pulling feelings from Louis that he never knew he had. Or maybe it was Louis referring to himself as an omega that caught Harry off guard. They weren't together, after all. Harry wasn't _his_ alpha. 

Louis threw all caution to the wind. They could work it out later. "Please, Haz. Knot me when I'll be sure to remember it."

Harry lifted him off of his lap and stood him on the floor. Louis didn't think Harry would take him literally but once Harry stood up he grabbed onto Louis and hoisted him into his arms. Louis wrapped his legs around the alpha and held onto him like a koala. He dug his face into the crook of Harry's neck and nipped at the soft skin. He was careful not to leave a mark... yet.

They made it into his room unscathed and Harry gently placed Louis onto the bed. He held up his arms and Harry took the cue to take Louis' shirt off. Goosebumps formed on Louis' skin with the way Harry gently ran his fingers along his side as he stripped Louis of his shirt. Louis looked up and saw a tenderness in Harry's expression that he had never seen before. It was a mixture of tenderness and desire that Louis had never seen on _anyone_ in his life. 

"Harry," Louis whispered softly. So softly he wasn't sure the alpha would even hear. Beyond his name, Louis wasn't sure what else to say. Instead, he hooked his fingers into the elastic band of Harry's boxers and looked up. Harry nodded, a soft smile in place. Louis had seen Harry naked on a number of occasions, after all he did prefer to walk around in the nude. But Louis had never seen him hard before and, well, he had a really nice cock. And a fucking perfect knot. 

Harry pushed him down on the bed and Louis shuffled up so his head was lying on the pillows. Harry leaned down to kiss him quickly then signaled for Louis to lift his bum to assist in Harry removing his joggers. 

"You're beautiful, Louis Tomlinson. I've always thought so."

"Um, thanks?" He had no idea how to respond to Harry's comment. It was obviously a compliment, but he wondered how long Harry had felt that way. From the time they met? Or since yesterday when they cuddled for the first time? To be fair, Louis had always looked at Harry and was fully aware of how beautiful he was. Or is. Louis wasn't sure he had never known anyone as perfect as the alpha above him. Really, it was quite unfair to the rest of the world’s population with how beautiful Harry truly was. Not just outside, but the purity that he held inside. 

"You too, Harry Styles," Louis finally responded.

Louis' body burned with pleasure as Harry ran his large hands up and down his torso. 

"I need more," Louis whined. "I want more."

Harry nipped at the side of Louis' neck before planting kisses down his body. Louis knew Harry was headed that way but he still moaned as Harry took him into his mouth. His mouth was fucking perfect too. Louis briefly wondered if he could keep him. After all this was over, did they have to go back to friends? Maybe they could at least try being more. Maybe they could have Niall draw up a contract so that if things didn't work out as a couple, they would be contracted to work it out so they could continue to be friends. That would work, right? Maybe? Probably not. Louis was screwed. And not just physically. This was a bad idea. 

He went back to thinking about the present. The future was the future. Right now, Harry was doing wonders on his cock. The only thing Louis could do was pull at Harry's hair and enjoy the way Harry was currently running his tongue up the underside of his cock. Louis needed even more. He needed Harry's knot. Like, now. 

"Harry...."

Harry pulled off and moved back up the bed to look down at him. 

"What do you want?" Harry asked softly. "What do you want from your alpha? From me?"

Louis blinked up at him, unsure how he felt about Harry calling himself Louis' alpha. Although, technically Louis had done the same. He added it to the list of things to think about later. 

"I want you," Louis said as he leaned up to kiss him. "I'm on birth control. I want you. And I'm so close to my heat you can skip prepping."

Harry shook his head. "I don't care if you say you're ready or not. I will never skip prepping." Harry reached down and slid a finger into Louis’ hole. A second finger was added just as easily. 

"You smell so good, Lou. You don't understand."

Harry moved back down on the bed and Louis was left with wondering what Harry meant by Louis not understanding. Add that to the list that was becoming far too long.

"Fuck!" Harry was lapping at Louis' wetness in between tonguing him. "If you make me come before you're inside me, I will hate you for the rest of your life."

Harry peeked up from where he had been buried between Louis' legs. "The rest of my life? Really?"

Louis huffed. "Yes, really."

Harry slid three fingers inside him and Louis threw his head back in pleasure. "The rest of your life, Harry!"

Harry snorted but promptly stuffed a pillow under his bum. They moaned into each others mouths as Harry easily entered him. Louis could come this very moment but he wanted to hold out as long as possible for Harry. Louis would have no control over how quickly he came once he was in heat and he wanted Harry to feel good. He wanted to give him something in return for how good Harry had made him feel over the past day. 

Louis frowned when Harry abruptly stopped moving. 

"What's wrong?" Louis inquired. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm going to come too soon, love," Harry explained, panting into Louis' mouth. "You feel so good and if I move right now I'm going to end up knotting you. I want this to be perfect for you."

Louis wasn't sure how to respond. Louis hadn't had this good of sex in ages. Combined with the way Harry had been treating him, even before they ended up in bed, made this whole experience mind blowing. Harry was fucking ruining him for any future partners. 

"Move, Harry," Louis insisted. "I want you to knot me before I fucking explode."

Harry giggled and thankfully picked up the pace again, his strides becoming shorter and shorter as his knot expanded. 

"Come, Lou," Harry practically begged. "Come for me."

Louis followed his command, clamping down on clumps of Harry hair, and coming so hard it shot up and hit him on his chin. Harry followed him and Louis felt his knot lock into place. 

He grappled at Harry's back and the alpha took the cue to drop down, pulling Louis into his arms and licking at his neck. Louis cocked his head to the side to give him better access. Harry took a moment to lick the come off of Louis' chin before returning to his neck. He alternated between short kisses and licking and Louis was positive no other alpha could make him feel so good while he was knotted. In his current state of ecstasy, Louis felt as if he had no desire to be with any other alpha. It was as if Harry was it. Could he possibly be Louis' alpha?

When Harry was able to pull out, Louis flipped over and pulled Harry in so he could easily scent Harry's neck gland. The smell of autumn was strong and Louis loved it. He especially loved how Harry was holding him, one hand cupped around the back of Louis' neck. Now that Louis knew what Harry's intentions were by placing his hold there, it made the feeling even better. Louis didn't think that was possible, but he also never thought he'd end up being knotted by Harry beyond having his assistance for his heat. Did Louis know anything about how Harry behaved as an alpha? Beyond the standard alpha traits, of course. The answer was obvious... Louis had been clueless. 

It was still morning, but with Louis so sedated he quickly fell asleep in Harry's arms. 

\----

Louis woke up to soft snoring and smiled to himself. Harry was now lying on his back, with Louis' head pillowed on the alpha's chest. Louis gently shuffled up Harry's body and placed a kiss on his cheek. He didn't want Harry to wake up alone, but he also had to wee.

"Harry," Louis whispered as he brushed his index finger down Harry's nose. "I have to wee."

Harry gave a quiet grunt and tightened his arms around Louis. So that was a step backwards. He'd have to take the chance on getting to the toilet and back before Harry woke.

He moved Harry's arm so it wasn't so tight around Louis' waist and did his best to wiggle out of the alpha's hold without jostling him. When Louis looked back, it appeared Harry was still sound asleep.

As Louis tiptoed to the loo his mind whirled, wondering if he had made the right decision. Needing to wee couldn't be helped. But what about asking Harry to kiss him? And knot him. And allowing himself to fall asleep in the alpha's arms.

The simple answer was to talk to him. Although, at least to Louis, that really wasn't that simple. It was true that Harry had always been good at conversations, but Louis could be a little stubborn when he didn't know what to say. One of the things that Louis secretly loved and admired about Harry though was how patient he was when talking with others. Harry never rushed anyone, always allowing the other person to find their words.

With his trip to the toilet complete Louis did his best to slide back into Harry's arms. He failed miserably and Harry startled awake. 

"Good morning," Harry croaked. "Where'd you go?"

"Had to wee," Louis explained as he cuddled into Harry's side, settling his cheek on his shoulder. The alpha smelt wonderful.

Harry kissed the top of the head and Louis internally preened. He might as well get it over with right?

"Do you want to talk about it?" Louis asked softly.

"About?"

Louis couldn't quite bring himself to move in order to look up at Harry. "About what just happened. With us."

"We had sex."

"Yes," Louis confirmed. How was he supposed to ask Harry how he felt about it without actually asking? He just wanted to know how their friendship was going to move forward. 

"What are you thinking about, Lou?"

Louis threw an arm around Harry's naked waist and squeezed him close. "I don't know."

He halfway expected Harry to laugh, instead he started to weave his fingers through Louis' hair.

"Are you thinking how this might change things? Or has changed things? With our friendship?" Harry asked as if he already knew that's what Louis was thinking."

Louis remained silent. 

When he didn't say anything Harry continued, "Do you think any of your choices, as well as mine had anything to do with your oncoming heat?"

Louis shook his head. "No I mean, the reason you're here is to help with my heat. But, no." 

The thing was that spending this time with Harry had opened Louis' eyes. Quickly. One moment they were just friends, the next moment Louis had a deep desire for more. Other people may question it, but Louis was positive it had nothing to do with his heat. 

"How about this," Harry suggested. "Why don't we get up and decorate a Christmas tree. Then we can Netflix and chill and go from there."

Louis sat up on his elbow so he could finally look at Harry. "We already have a Christmas tree. Have you not noticed the decorations?"

Harry smiled fondly. "I have. But for someone who is so excited for Christmas, I'm confused why you don't have any decorations in your bedroom."

Louis opened his mouth to explain, but Harry had a point. Why didn't he decorate his room? At least with something.

"And you have a Christmas tree to decorate?" Louis asked skeptically.

"I do," Harry confirmed as he prodded Louis to sit up. "In that suitcase I brought."

Louis couldn't help but be surprised. Harry brought a Christmas tree? For Louis? Obviously, it had to be small but it was something. Louis hopped up and pulled on a pair of joggers, Harry following suit. 

Once they were both clothed, Louis grabbed Harry's hand and announced, "Lead the way, my friend." 

Maybe he should have referred to the alpha as something besides a friend but he'd figure that out later. They had decorating to do.

\----

The tree was the perfect size to sit on Louis nightstand. It was pre-lit with white lights and Harry had brought small ornaments to hang on the branches.

"How did you know I didn't have Christmas decorations in my room, Haz?" Louis asked, bumping Harry in the shoulder.

Harry gave him a Look. "You leave your door open. It's not like you have to go in and inspect the room to know there's nothing Christmas-y"

"Hmm. Mhmm."

Harry laughed. "Should I have assumed you had decorations? Maybe I missed something. Should I take this tree back?"

Louis leaned forward to where the tree was sitting on the coffee table and gave it a soft hug. Looking back at Harry he stated, "No, absolutely not. I love it and will keep it for the rest of my life."

Harry smiled fondly and ruffled Louis' hair. "I'm not sure I believe that you'll keep it for the rest of your life, but I'm glad you like it."

Louis sat back and looked at their work. It wasn't yet plugged in so the lights weren't twinkling but he knew it was beautiful. Just what he needed for the holiday since he wouldn't be able to get home as early as he thought. 

"Thank you," Louis said as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "This was perfect."

Harry wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulders and brushed his thumb along the back of his neck. 

"You're welcome. I hoped you would like it."

Louis glanced up at Harry and inquired, "Do you plan fun activities with other omegas when you help with their heats? Not counting when in a relationship of course. Or maybe we should count that."

Harry's thumb stopped moving and Louis frowned, wondering if he had said something wrong.

"I've never been with an omega during their heat," Harry said quietly. "Unless in a relationship, like you said."

Louis abruptly pulled out of Harry's hold. "What do you mean?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "It was a pretty simple statement, Lou. Do I really need to repeat it?"

Louis huffed. "No. But yes. Or elaborate."

"On what?"

Louis cocked his head to the side and he noticed Harry's eyes flick down to his neck. Louis did his best to ignore it and continued. "If you don't help omegas with their heat, unless you’re in a relationship, why are you here? You could be home with your family at this point. I would be fine, Haz."

Harry merely stared at him. Louis could see he was conflicted and unsure what to say. But Harry really needed to say _something_. 

"Because I want to be here."

"It's Christmas time, Harry," Louis unnecessarily pointed out. "You should be home with your family. I appreciate you being here but you're obviously not the type of alpha to get involved with omegas. Friends or not. You should have told me. I would have understood."

Harry sighed. "You don't."

"Don't what?"

"You don't understand."

"Care to explain?" Louis asked, slightly annoyed. Why hadn't Harry said anything?

Harry briefly turned his gaze to the small Christmas tree before returning to Louis. "I _want_ to be here, Lou. I want to help you. You're not just an omega who needs help with their heat. You're more than just a friend." Harry looked down at his hands and finished. "To me, at least."

Louis remained silent, staring wide eyed at the alpha beside him. He hadn't seen it previously, because he hadn't been looking. But when Harry grabbed his neck the other night it wasn't just Louis looking at him as a friend anymore. Louis opened his fucking eyes and mind to the fact that Harry was an alpha. Louis had let his senses fill with Harry's scent and give in to a desire he didn't even know he had. Well, maybe he did on a few occasions but their relationship wasn't like that. 

"Why did you grab my neck the other night?" Louis inquired. "On movie night."

Harry furrowed his brows. "I don't know. Of course I've thought about it but we've never been tactile or physical in any way, so it was just a thought I kept to myself. But you didn't seem to mind when we were cuddling. It just seemed natural. Or maybe instinctive. I don't know, Lou. I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable."

Louis moved back into Harry's side. "It was good. I didn't understand at the time but it felt good. It kind of opened my eyes to you being more than just a platonic friend. Obviously things moved quickly after that."

Harry laughed softly and resumed his ministrations on Louis' neck. "They certainly did. In a good way, or bad way?"

Louis kissed the side of Harry's neck. "In a good way."

Harry nodded, a bright smile on his face. He squeezed Louis' shoulders before moving to get up. 

"Where are you going?" Louis questioned.

Harry brushed his fingers along Louis' fringe. "You need to eat."

"Didn't we just eat?" Louis asked. "I'm really not hungry."

Harry carefully picked up the Christmas tree and headed to the kitchen. "We also need to plug the tree in to make sure it works. Which we can do in the kitchen. Where you will eat whether you’re hungry or not."

"You're being an alpha," Louis pointed out as he followed Harry into the kitchen. "It's weird."

"I _am_ an alpha."

Louis sat down at the kitchen table as Harry worked to find a nearby electrical outlet for the tree. "Yeah, but you're acting like one. A really attentive one at that."

"You deserve an attentive alpha," Harry stated. "You ready for me to plug the tree in?"

Louis nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely. Bring on some Christmas spirit."

The tree lit up and Louis clapped as if he were a child enchanted by the lights.

Harry laughed softly as he kissed the top of Louis head. Apparently that was a thing now. 

"You're adorable, Lou."

Louis scoffed. "I most definitely am _not_ adorable. Unless you're making pancakes. In which case I will accept being adorable for the duration of the time it takes to eat them. No more, no less.”

Harry moved around the kitchen with ease and Louis was only slightly jealous. He had the sudden desire to learn how to cook for Harry. Whether it was an omega thing, Louis wasn't sure. But either way he needed to master at least one meal. Louis gave it a moment’s thought and decided it would be chicken. Maybe some homemade mash.

\----

Jude Law had just shown up at his sister's cottage in the movie _The Holiday_ when Louis realized his heat might be cropping up. He didn't bother saying anything as he climbed onto Harry's lap, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s shoulders and burying his nose into the crook of his neck. Louis had intentionally picked a movie that he had already seen in case he fell asleep. 

"Your heat's starting," Harry observed as he wrapped his own arms around Louis' back, pulling Louis tight into him. 

Louis licked Harry's neck and gave a small nod. "Soon, I guess."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"It would probably help the circulation in your legs so they don’t fall asleep," Louis stated.

Harry put his hands under Louis' shirt and Louis pulled back enough for Harry to run his arms along his sides as he removed the offending fabric. 

"You're not that heavy, love," Harry said as he placed his hand on the back of Louis' neck, directing him back to where Louis had previously been scenting him. 

Louis shrugged. "Then I'm good. I'll spend enough time in bed over the next couple days."

Harry bit softly at Louis' shoulder and the pair went silent. Louis could feel Harry's length from underneath him but neither said anything as Louis held him tight around his shoulders. Harry would be knotting him soon enough. In the meantime, Louis was quite enjoying the simple act of Harry holding him like this. Louis' previous alphas had usually just taken Louis to bed in preparation for when he dropped into his heat. It could be hours before that happened though and Louis appreciated Harry being more than willing to wait until he truly needed to be prepped and knotted. 

"What are you smiling at, Lou?"

Louis pulled away from where he had been resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"What makes you think I was smiling?" Louis asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry squeezed at his neck and smiled fondly. “First of all, I can sense that you're happy. And second of all, I could literally feel your smile against my neck.”

Louis huffed. "Aren't you supposed to be watching the movie?"

Harry laughed softly. "I will if you share why you're happy."

Louis looked into Harry's warm eyes for a few moments and shrugged. "I thought my Christmas was ruined," Louis explained. "But my incessant need to be home for the holiday isn't really important right now. Because you're here. Maybe Santa, who is totally real despite people's arguments, brought me an alpha for Christmas. It wasn't on my list, but I'm not complaining or anything."

Harry brushed his fingers along Louis' fringe. "Thank you for asking me to help. I'm not sure about your belief in Santa but I agree this has been a nice Christmas gift."

Louis' phone pinged with an incoming text and he realized how silent his phone had been the past day. Louis looked at his screen and rolled his eyes. Because of course it was Niall.

_Niall: Did you do the deed yet?_

_Niall: As in sex. In case you needed me to translate that._

_Niall: What about cookies? Save some for me please._

Louis showed the screen to Harry. who burst out in laughter as Louis got to work in getting rid of the Irishman.

_Louis: We're just friends._

_Louis: You can have the burnt cookies._

_Louis: Now go away. My heat is starting soon._

_Niall: Ha! I knew it would work. You'll be home in time for Christmas. Did you put Harry on your list to Santa?_

_Louis: No. I asked for a new flatmate. So you’re lucky Santa brought him instead._

_Niall: Excuse you!_

_Louis: Happy Christmas Ni. Love you. (Sometimes)_

_Niall: [rolling eyes emoji] You love me always. Happy Christmas. Have fun._

Louis sent a quick text to his mum to let her know that his heat would be starting soon and he should be able to make it to Christmas after all. He didn't wait for a response before tossing his phone to the side and collapsing back into Harry's body.

"I think I'm ready for bed," Louis stated. "I want to be close to you. Naked."

Harry tightened his hold around Louis' waist, hugging him tightly before helping Louis off of his lap. Not that Louis needed help, but the gesture was still welcome. 

Harry flipped off the TV and lights, taking Louis' hand to lead him into the bedroom. 

Despite already having sex, Louis realized with a start that he was feeling self conscious. Sure, it was a duty instilled in an alpha to take care of the omega they were with, but Louis had never been told much about what happened when in heat. He didn't want to say or do anything that could be embarrassing with Harry. For some reason it seemed like this was more than just an average heat.

"What are you thinking, Lou?"

Louis dropped his eyes and gripped Harry's hand. He didn't know what to say. And why did he have a death grip on Harry?

Louis frowned as Harry shook his hand free. His frown turned into a cry of surprise as Harry pulled Louis off of the floor, carrying him bridal style the rest of the way to the bedroom.

"Your alpha is here for you, Louis," Harry said softly. "Let me take care of you."

Louis felt a rush of pheromones hit him and he followed Harry's instruction. Relaxing into Harry’s arms until he was gently placed on the bed.

\----

Louis awoke to Harry hovering over him as he licked and nipped at Louis' neck. He was definitely going to need to find a turtleneck to wear for Christmas. Assuming he was making it, of course.

"Feels good," Louis mumbled.

Harry popped up from where he had been buried in Louis' neck. "You're here. You're with me?"

Louis nodded. "I'm with you."

Harry dropped down onto his side and pulled Louis' into his chest. He smelled strongly of sweat and Louis wondered how much work the alpha had put in over the last few days to keep him satisfied. Or however long Louis had been in heat. 

"What time is it? What day is it?"

"Not sure the time," Harry advised. "But... Happy Birthday, love."

Lous raised an eyebrow in prompting.

"It's still early, so if you're up for it, I'm sure you could get home in time to celebrate your birthday."

Louis stared at Harry in shock. He had been hoping to make it home for Christmas, obviously. He hadn't shared the picture of the girls making Louis' birthday cake with Harry, in case his heat lasted longer. But he would actually get to go home on his birthday. Niall was right. Having Harry's help made this possible.

"Thank you, Harry," Louis whispered as he leaned in to give him a close-mouthed kiss. Louis had a feeling his mouth tasted like cotton balls and wouldn't dare subject Harry to that. 

"Thank you for asking," Harry said in response. He momentarily bit his lip as his eyes flitted across Louis' face before inquiring, "What are your plans for Christmas anyway? You never really said."

Louis furrowed his brow. In his stressing over not being able to go home, he hadn't even thought about what would happen when he did. "I hadn't thought that far, to be honest. My mind was focused on getting there."

If he were being honest with himself, Louis wanted Harry by his side for the holiday. However, he didn't want to be that omega who was suddenly codependent upon an alpha. Or his alpha. He needed to know what Harry thought.

Louis ran his finger down Harry's naked chest, not knowing how to ask. Of course, it was another one of those situations where it was a pretty simple question. But not simple. 

"What are you thinking?" Harry prodded. 

Louis internally sighed. He might as well rip off the bandaid. "What am I to you, Haz? Who am I?"

Harry was silent and unmoving for a moment. "I don't know how your heats work, Lou. Do you remember anything from them?"

Louis gave a half shrug. "Bits and pieces. Hopefully enough to know if an alpha is knotting me when I’m sleeping or don’t need to be, or whatever. Although, how the fuck do I know if I need to be knotted if I’m out of it.”

Harry hugged him closer. "You may not remember, Lou. But when you needed my knot, you told me. God, I shouldn't have told you that, love. I'm sorry. "

Louis gave a quick kiss to Harry's cheek. "It's okay. I know you would never do that so it's okay."

"What else?" Harry inquired. "Or do you not remember?"

Louis cuddled into Harry as much as possible. "I mean, I don't really go back and think on it. When my heat is over, it's over. I don't care to know how desperate I am when I need to be knotted or whatever. It's TMI. Even if I was a part of it."

Harry burst out laughing and Louis pinched the alpha's nipple in retaliation. 

"And I thought we would maybe be more than just friends," Louis huffed. "You're obviously not invited to come eat birthday cake tonight either."

Louis was startled with the speed in which Harry released him, and Louis quickly found himself on his back looking up into his beautiful green eyes. Harry looked down at him a soft smile on his face as he slid his hand beneath Louis' neck and squeezed gently. As he continued to hold his neck, Harry pressed his thumb into the skin just above Louis' collarbone. A zip of electricity immediately ran through his body.

The spot that Harry was pressing into was the exact location alphas and omegas bonded. He didn't think Harry would go as far as bonding, but accidental bonding happened all the time. Although after their three years of friendship, as well as the feelings that had surfaced over the last few days, bonding might not be too bad.

"No," Harry said before Louis could ask. "We're not bonded. I wouldn't do that, Louis."

Even so, Louis immediately knew. Harry was his alpha. They were mates and Louis couldn't be happier.

"My alpha," Louis whispered. "Please, be my alpha."

In that moment, Louis was sure he had never seen Harry's face light up in such beauty. The pheromones in the room swirled together. Louis would never expect autumn and cinnamon to go together, but the scent was heavenly. 

"Say it, Hazza," Louis instructed. It was more of a request but he really needed to hear it.

Harry ran his fingers through Louis soft hair and reverently said, "I think deep down I always knew you were my omega. Just … now I know for sure."

"Oh my God," Louis burst out causing a look of confusion to flash over Harry's face. "This is the best birthday present I've ever had. And will remain that way forever. Always."

Harry dropped back onto his side and ran his hands along Louis' body. "I didn't think about it that way but I guess it is kind of special." He paused for a moment before saying, "Your sisters are probably really good at baking though. So between the cake and tomorrow's Christmas festivities that statement may not hold up."

Louis softly laughed before the realization hit him. Louis wasn't going to deny Harry spending time with his family on Christmas. But on the other hand, he wasn't sure if he could be away from his alpha for long. Especially after sharing his heat. 

"I've already phoned my mom, Lou," Harry said, as if reading Louis’ thoughts. "She literally instructed me not to come home for Christmas. She wanted me to be with you. If that's okay, of course."

Louis shook his head vehemently. "I can't pull you away from your family, Harry. We can split time between the two. Or maybe you could invite them to join us."

Harry smiled, his dimple popping. "She knows what it's like to find one's mate. I'll ask if they want to come to your place but, honestly, she was adamant that I stay with you."

Louis couldn't help the small smile that overtook his face. He really needed to meet Harry's parents as soon as possible. It was a sweet gesture that they wanted Harry to stay with his omega and one that Louis would secretly be forever grateful for. 

Harry gave a small kiss on Louis' lips and advised, "Now that we have all of the sentimental stuff out of the way, we really need to get going. Celebrations are in order."

"Agreed," Louis stated as he pushed Harry onto his back and climbed on top of him. "Can we have sex first though? Or do you need a break from knotting me? I don't know how much work you had to do while I was in heat."

Harry did an impressive maneuver and Louis found himself lying on his back once more. Harry ducked down and kissed him gently. The kiss quickly turned dirty, not to mention the cotton balls that were involved. 

Once they broke for air Harry advised, “I will never tire of knotting you. But your alpha wants to get you home in time for Christmas. I promised, remember?”

Louis nodded, a broad smile over taking his face. “You did.”

As Louis sat up, he made a mental note to ask Niall about framing his holiday calendar. He may not have ever asked Harry for help if Louis hadn't had his daily reminder that he may not make it home for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! I gladly welcome and appreciate kudos and nice comments! Should you feel so inclined, I would love you lots if you reblog my [fic post](https://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/post/189869072465/1dchristmasfest-youll-be-home-for-christmas-by)!


End file.
